regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On Honeybun Prequel
Recap The party starts off in the Red Horn Tavern in Meadstead. Darumarsh is in mourning because his pet sheep Fred is dead. The group is kicked out of the bar by the owner, but Laven steals his money pouch on the way out. Outside the party observe a scuffle, an man in his 80s is trying to get the purse from a young lady. The party intervenes and the old man slowly walks away down an ally. Ven Flon takes care of the lady as the others go over the old man to see if he is okay. Darumarsh misreads the situation and hits the old man with a rock, knocking him over. Ven Flon abandons the lady and rushes over to the old mans side as Brother Honeybun heals the old man with cure wounds. The Old Man identifies himself as Sir Rupert Azrael of the sewers and doesn't remember trying to take the purse from the lady. The party escort him home, but he leads them to the cellar of an establishment. The room underground adjoins the city sewers contains a living space with bed, table, bookshelf and cooking facilities. Sir Rupert finds that he is missing his rubies are missing and remembers that the young woman from before had taken them. The party leave the sewers and start searching for the young lady. Darumarsh finds the tracks and sees they leave north out of Meadstead along the Honey Rapids River. As the party walk up the river, Darumarsh and Brother Honeybun spot a body stuck in a beaver dam in the river. The party drag the body onto the shore, it is a middle aged farmer, with a stab wound straight to the heart earlier today. It looks like his money pouch was taken. The party walk more upriver and come across a shack. Inside is another murdered farmer, stabbed in the exact same was as the farmer found in the river. This farm looks robbed as well. There are also some dead goats and sheep. The party follow tracks up into some nearby hills. Half an hour later the party spot the lady again, who is now talking angrily at two bugbears. Laven sneaks up to eavesdrop. The lady is planning some sort of attack, and boasts that she did her part in collecting the rubies, but the lady is upset the bugbears aren't sticking with the timetable of the plan. The party ambush the woman and the bugbears. The lady is knocked down with an arrow to the back from Laven. One of the bugbears is killed, the other is magically held. Ven Flon and Darumarsh knock the held bugbear unconscious. Then party then notice the lady has disappeared in the past 20 seconds, but there is a bloodtrail from where she had been. Brother Honeybun and Laven follows the blood trail. Laven shoots her bow and hits the invisible lady. The lady jumps into the water. Using the arrow and blood trail, Brother Honeybun is able to aim a Hold Person spell and stops the lady. Laven pulls the invisible held lady to shore. Brother Honeybun throws powdered sugar all over the invisible lady. Then tie her up. Laven finds many coin pouches on the lady, including bag holding rubies. Brother Honeybun insists on returning the stolen rubies to Sir Rupert Azrael. The lady identifies herself as Florence. Florence reveals her plan is to use the bugbears to steal the rest of the rubies from Meadstead, where Sir Rupert Azrael hid them in the sewers. The unconscious bugbear wakes up and says that Florence told them that there was a bunch of copper to be found in the sewers. The plan was for the bugbears to attack the surface of the town as Florence sneaked in and stole the rubies in the confusion. Darumarsh starts to flirt with the bugbear. Laven and Florence talk, trying to make a deal. Category:Game on Episodes